Kairi's Internet Business
by Trainer Kelly
Summary: [Akuroku, Soriku, KairiNaminé, and just about every other Axel, Sora, Riku, Roxas, Kairi, and Naminé combination possible] [First Person] A very surprising internet business started up by Kairi. R&R, please!
1. Prolouge

**Disclaimer: **I do not own _Kingdom Hearts_ or any of the characters. I'm just a fan who feels like writing some weird fanfiction about Kairi...who now has a new personality. Please read and review! ...if you like?

_**  
How It Happened – The Reasons For My Personality Change**_

My new love is my camera and my laptop. Sora's new love is Riku (thanks to myself and the millions of fan girls) and Roxas's new love is Axel (once again, thanks to myself and the millions of fan girls!). Ha; and you thought I couldn't be a yaoi fan, now could you? And you also thought I couldn't change my ways? The sweet, sweet, sweet annoying "beeyotch" who was in love with Sora? Ha. Thanks to all of you awesome fangirls and boys who love Sora and Riku together and Roxas and Axel together, I have changed my ways.

Blame that super, major _Kingdom Hearts _message board with the Character Bashing board. And backing up more...did you know us characters check out our fan websites and boards everyday? We do, so you should really watch what you write.

Anyway, back to blaming that character bashing board...well, you see, it was some Saturday night several months ago. I was soooooo bored, waiting for Sora to come over, so I went onto my favourite _Kingdom Hearts _message board. I was shocked to find the admin had added some character bashing board! I felt my body begin to shake violently, as I saw the last topic posted in was a topic entitled "I Hate Kairi."

I reluctantly clicked the board. I was so shocked to find that my bashing thread had only been the day before, and it was already onto fifty pages! Yes, fifty pages; two more responses until fifty-one.

I was still shaking, almost wanting to cry over the fact that MY bashing thread had fifty pages and Naminé's only had two. Hmph. Why does she get two? Why do I get fifty?! Am I more...more hated? How is that possible? ahem Anyway, I was also almost crying because there were only two bashing threads; mine and Naminé's. Don't ask me how the heck that happened. I suppose that it's because we're practically the same person?

I silently clicked the link to the first page, and begun reading _very detailed_ explanations to why the people hated me. Not what they wanted to do to me, but why they hated me. At least one third of the first several post were widely detailed why. Tears had began rolling down my eyes. They said things such as I was too annoying. Too nice. The only one on Sora's mind. Stuff and such. Some even complained about how thin I was! (WTF?! There isn't anything wrong with being thin!) Surprisingly, I read through the whole thread as fast as I could.

I must have been brained washed by the bashers. I suddenly found my personality to be super annoying. On top of that, I began getting crept out over the fact that Sora liked _me_. Me. He liked me. And I used to like that...Ew. There are better guys in the village anyway. When Sora came over, I was so crept out by his flirting, I told him he had to leave; I needed to be somewhere early in the morning. Which was a lie.

I began looking at the board more often, seeing what else the haters had to say. And surprisingly, I began to agree with them more.

I decided I should do something. I want more fans! I want to win the hearts of all those haters. Most who are yaoi fans; which I had no clue what that was at first. Until I looked it up. It was something with male/male action (and you should _know _what I mean by action smirks). I also read North American publishers are using the term to refer to anything from the Boys' Love genre.

I began browsing millions of fan arts for Sora and Riku and Roxas and Axel. I just _knew _I must somehow split Roxas from Sora AND revive Axel from the dead. I must satisfy those fans! I _must _get Sora and Riku together! I must get Roxas and Axel together! I must...make a website. A website that sells pictures and videos of all of their so called "action."


	2. Chapter 1

_**The Reviving Of Axel and the Splitting of Roxas from Sora**_

I laid on my bed, pondering what the heck I should do. How am I suppose to revive Axel? And how do I split Roxas from Sora? Suddenly, an idea clicked in my head.

I put out my hand and summoned my super rainbow-y flower-y keyblade. I rushed out of the house and across to the other side of the island, where we hung out when we were kids. I crawled into that secret hide out (don't I love being petite?) and rushed to the strange door. I point my keyblade at the door and hoped it would open for me.

And lucky for me, it did. And lucky for me, it brought me RIGHT where I wanted! To the Olympus Colosseum.

What the hell am I doing here, you ask? Simple; I'm going to ask the god of the underworld for help.

My heart was pounding. I honestly thought this was the only way (it probably was too). I carefully made my way to the gates of the underworld. I worked my way down, being careful not to run into any heartless or nobodies. My keyblade was ready. Not like I was super experienced with it anyway. Anyway, I made it to Hades's room safely.

"Excuse me?" I asked. Hades turned around to my voice.

"Who are you?"

I bowed slightly. "My name is Kairi. I have come here to ask you for help."

"Help? Kid, I don't give help," said Hades.

"Please! I need you to revive Axel! And I need to you to help me split Roxas from Sora!" I shouted, hoping he'd give it a second thought.

"And what's in it for me? Getting kicked by some fiery red head, Sora, and his nobody? I don't think so."

I had no clue what to do. I _needed _to get him to help me. Even if it was just reviving Axel. And of course, another wonderful idea popped into my head. A smirk grew onto my face. "What if we made a deal?"

Hades seemed to be taking an interest.

"You see, I'm planning to make some...er...profit from...stuff...Roxas, Axel, Sora, and Riku do. If you help me by reviving Axel AND help me figure out a way to split Roxas from Sora, I'll give you half of that profit."

"I do need to do some re-furnishing around here," thought Hades out loud. He put out his hand. "We have a deal, kid." We shook hands.

He lead me outside of his usual room. After several seconds of mumbling, he moved his hands a bit. Instantly, Axel had appear; laying down. He opened his eyes.

"I'm...I'm not dead?" He looked at his hands.

Hades pointed over at me. "You better thank this damsel right over here."

I waved at Axel. Suddenly, I was hit with a sudden feeling of hatred for him. Why...? ...um...OH YEAH! He tried to kidnap me before! I walked over to him and helped him up. Even though, honestly, I justed wanted to push him over the edge and watch him die again.

"Hey, Kairi."

"Shut up and come with me," I said. Obviously, Axel was shocked. He knew I had a mean streak...but I would never say _shut up_. I mean...that is so not me. Except...now it is. All thanks to those bashing post.

Anyway, Axel followed me and I followed Hades.

Soon, we were brought to a castle meeting room. Several other...people and...non-people appeared.

"Guys, meet Kairi," said Hades. He pushed me forward a bit.

"I remember you! You are that girl that Riku wanted to save," shouted a woman with green skin.

Before I could speak, Hades began to explain my situation. "You see, Kairi here has made a deal with me. I revive Axel for her, I get half of the profits. She also wants my help for splitting that Nobody Roxas from that Sora kid."

"Why did you call us then?" snapped the woman with green skin.

"If one of you can come up with somethin' to split those kids, then I'll give you half of my half," explained Hades.

"Leave that to me," croaked a voice. An old-looking woman appeared. Her nose was HUGE and LONG. But that's not important.

"Follow me," she croaked. Axel and I followed her. Of course, at that moment...I was like...Axel? Why is he stalking me? Of course...that's because I revived him and told him to. Yeah.

Anyway, we followed this little old lady into a room with a cauldron, which let off some strange, green light. I stared at it for a few moments, before the lady interrupted me.

"What do you want the potion to be in?" she asked.

I thought for a second. What was Sora's (and just about everybody else's) favourite treat? Sea Salt Popsicles (which drove people nuts when they played _Kingdom Hearts II_, since they were like...everywhere). Which is exactly what I told the lady.

She turned around and opened up a cabinet. She started to throw in a bunch of weird things into the cauldron. What those things were...I don't know.

She began to move her right hand over the giant pot while stirring and chanting some words (which I can't remember right now...). Soon, she pulled out a Sea Salt Popsicle. She pulled out a wrapping and put it on; it looked like I had just bought the Popsicle! She handed it to me.

"Thank you very much," I said.

"You're welcome, my pretty!" she cackled.

Axel and I walked our way back to Hades.

"You got your solution, kid?"

I nodded with a smile on my face.

Hades opened up the gate for us to go back to the underworld.

When we were back, I dragged Axel down the path way.

"Why'd you revive me?"

"Don't you miss your Roxy-poo?"

Axel obviously was shocked...again. After several seconds though, he burst out laughing. "R-r-roxy-poo?! Next time I see Roxas, I have to call him that."

"Then I'll dock your pay," I threated.

"Fine," Axel said. Which he seemed to regret several seconds later. "Wait...what?! What pay?"

I kept my mouth shut. He wasn't going to know my ultra genius PLAN...until later, that is.

We worked our way back to island. Which we finally got to after about...twenty minutes? Anyway, I put my hand out to Axel. "You, stay here; I need to go get Sora."

"Why can't I come with you?" asked Axel.

"Because I'm bringing back a surprise for you."

"And what would that be?"

I didn't answered. I just stormed out of the hide out. I walked across the bridge and back to the main island. Luckily for me, I didn't have go very far. "Sora! Sora! Sora!" I shouted, seeing the spiky brown haired boy.

"Oh, hey Kairi," he said, with a smile.

I grabbed his hand. He automatically blushed. "Come here Sora, come to the island. I need to show you something."

"Hey," said the voice of another friend of mine. That was Riku.

"Hey Riku, wanna come with us?" asked Sora.

"Sure," replied Riku.

I sighed. Then I began walking, the two boys following behind me.

As soon as we got near the hide out, I handed Sora the Popsicle (which didn't melt, surprisingly).

"What about Riku?" asked Sora, holding the Popsicle.

"I'm sorry; I didn't know he was coming with us."

Sora took the Popsicle out of it's wrapping and began licking. And I began laughing.

"What so funny?" asked Sora. I shook my head.

"Nothing."

After several minutes, he had finished the Popsicle. His smile turned into a frown. "I...don't feel so good."

Several seconds after he said that, his eyes become blank with black and he flinched. A cloak of smoke surrounded him. When it cleared, we saw both Sora and Roxas.

When Sora regained consciousness, he stared at his nobody. "I cannot tell mom about this!"

I began chuckling.


	3. Chapter 2

_**The Plan Of Pleasure Revealed**_

I went back inside the cave and dragged Axel out. Who's frown quickly turned upside down when he saw Roxas.

"Roxas!" He shouted.

Roxas stepped back and drew out his keyblade. He was ready to fight.

"Axel?!" exclaimed Sora. "I thought...I thought you died!"

"I did; she brought me back," he said, pointing to me.

Everyone stared at me. Everyone knew Axel attempted to kidnap me. But whatever. I just smiled "Guys, I have something to tell you."

"What is it, Kairi?" asked Sora.

I dragged Sora to Riku and made them hold hands. I also dragged Roxas and Axel and made them hold hands.

"You four are the stars of my Internet business! I sell homemade shows," I said, with a smile on my face.

"What kind of shows?" asked Sora.

"Porn."

The four boys stared at me, before I burst out laughing.

"You're joking, right Kairi?" asked Sora, slightly laughing nervously.

I shook my head. Heck, I wasn't joking. Don't you know how well this will sell? There are so many fans of those two couples! Some want the couples light side, some want some hardcore action; if you know what I mean.

I whipped out my cellphone and took the first two shots for my Internet business. "Of course, not _all _of it is porn."

I smirked and ran back to my house on the island and grabbed my digital camera off my desk. I quickly returned, flashing it to them. "Are you ready to begin the show?"

Sora shook his head. "No, Kairi! Why do we have to do this?"

I went up to Sora and leaned into his face. "Have _fun _with Riku. We'll make millions," I assured, whispering the last few words.

"But, Kairi...I...I love you!" admitted Sora. Ugh, I almost gagged. Especially because he was blushing and being nervous and everything.

"Yeah, and you know you want my body. Sorry Sora, but that ain't gonna happen!" Everyone stared at me. Sora's face began turning into a deeper red. You know, he probably does want me.

"If you really love me, then do this job," I said. Sora sighed. Ha. He gave in!

I smiled. "Okay then, please meet me at my house tomorrow! My parents are going out, so I have the house to myself." My smile couldn't be wiped off my face by anything. Tomorrow was when the boys were gonna begin to get it on.

I quickly made hotel reservations for Roxas and Axel (and encouraged them to get ready; Roxas's veins were popping out of his skin. Ha!) and skipped off. I was so happy. But something had suddenly popped into my head. What if...what if...I separated Naminé from me?

She had started to talk to me recently in my dreams. She seemed excited about the idea too.

Of course, I turned around and used my keyblade to get back to that castle. I stumbled into that witch's room and saw her by a window.

"Excuse me?"

The woman turned around. "Oh, hello. Did it work?" she asked.

I replied with a smile. "Hey, do you think you can make me one of those? So I can split my nobody from me?"

The woman walked over to the cauldron and began doing the same ritual as last time. She handed me the popsicle.

I finished it in several minutes. My stomach...ugh...I seriously felt like I was going to vomit. My vision went blurry, and I blacked out.

I was awaken what felt like hours (which it had only been about three minutes) later by someone shaking me. I looked over to the side. And there was Naminé.

"Hey, Naminé." I sat up. YES! My to-be-partner-in-crime was finally split from me. NOW SHE CAN'T HEAR MY THOUGHTS! HA! HA! HA!

We looked at each other. We smirked, got up, and left.

★☆★

"Oh, mom, this is my friend. Her name's Naminé," I said, acting like my usual self. Naminé bowed.

"Hello, nice to meet you," greeted Naminé.

"Can Naminé sleepover?" I asked.

"Sure," replied my mom. Naminé and I smile. We raced up into my room and shut the door.

"Oh my god, Naminé, what should we do for tomorrow?"

Naminé smirked and pulled out that sketchbook she always has with her. "I was thinking this! ♥"

I practically had a nose bleed. "I-I-I didn't know you could...draw...something so...so..._erotic_."

Naminé grinned with pleasure. The picture was enough to make a thousand yaoi fangirls scream with pleasure. I would _love _to decribe the picture, but I won't. I just leave it up to your imaginations. Let's just say it was hot and their was lots of skin. LOTS of skin. There were absolutely no clothes on the guys.

"Ooo, let's use that for the porn part of the site!" I suggested. Naminé nodded in agreement. We took the picture and scanned it. She began doodling a cleaner picture for the non-porn portion.

After that, the two of us began coding the website.

★☆★★☆★★☆★★☆★

_Sorry if this chapter sucked. I kind of...had trouble writing it...XP  
_


	4. Chapter 3

_**Day One: Axel's Lesson and Roxas's (Slight) Confession**_

Roxas and Axel came strolling through the door. Axel was humming the "Organization VII" theme and had such a large smirk on his face. And Roxas looked miserable and was holding onto his neck with his right hand. Hmm...I wonder why...

Roxas glared me. "Kairi," He said. "_I hate you_." Ha, ha, ha, ha! He hates me! Isn't that great?!

I giggled. "Why?"

"For putting me in the same room as that...that rapist!"

Axel looked over at Roxas. "But Roxas, you were enjoying it."

"I was not!"

"Yes you were. If you weren't, then why did you tell me to----!" Roxas dashed over to Axel's mouth and put his hand over it. And he used his right hand. Ha, ha, ha! And what is that? A...a..._hickey_?

Naminé came out from behind me and pointed to Roxas. "Did Axel give you that?" she asked claimly.

Roxas completely ignored her question. "Naminé?!" He began running up to her, but I grabbed his collar.

"Nuh-uh-uh. She's mine," I warned. "Get near her and you'll be walking away with tons of broken bones." Dumb Roxas, thinking Naminé might save him from his "horrible doom" (and please, note the quotation marks) of having to being butt-naked and have sex with Axel on camera?

I turned and looked over my shoulder. My eyes fell onto Naminé's usual sketch book. She apparently noticed me staring at it, because she was staring back at me. I smirked and nodded. Let's show 'em.

Naminé was just about to open up her sketchbook when Sora and Riku came crashing though the door. What perfect timing! Ha, ha, ha, ha! This is perfect! Now we can show them..._the orgy_.

"Well, well, well. You guys came at the right time," I giggled.

Naminé opened her sketchbook, reveling the orgy picture. Ooo, you should have seen the priceless look on their faces! Actually, you can on my website. I had quickly grabbed the camera and snapped it.

Axel clearly liked it (his smile was huge), Roxas and Sora's face had identical expression of being grossed out, and Riku's...well, it looked like he liked it as much as Axel (hmm...that's odd. I thought he'd be also grossed out). Roxas's and Sora's expressions. Ha. Exactly what I wanted. ♥.

I casually walked over to Riku. "Oh, so you do want to get down Sora's pants?"

Best. Reaction. Ever. Riku had flinched at my teasing question. Oh, so he really does? "Do you even know how to have sex with your own sex?"

Riku's face turned more and more red by the second! Ah, damn it, I wish I had a video camera right now, recording his ever deepening red face. He shook his head.

"Does anyone feeling like teach this _seme _how to do it?" I asked, pointing to Riku.

Axel suddenly stepped forward. "Why don't I do it?" He suddenly put his fingers up and began fingering the air. "I can make any straight guy turn gay." The fire-red head turned his head towards his lover. Ha! So he was talking about Roxas?

Axel smirked. "So allow me to take Riku into another room, please." Ooo! My heart fells as if it's swelling up. I snapped my fingers.

"Naminé, please, bring them to the guest room and remember to record."

Naminé nodded, grinned, and walked off with Axel and Riku trailing behind her. Good luck you two. "Have fun!" I shouted to them.

Thank the Greek Gods that my parents weren't home today. I just wish that they wouldn't be here until next week.

Anyway, I grinned (which appeared to annoy Roxas and worry Sora; dumb boys) and walked over to them. "Hey, boys." I leaned into Roxas's face.

"So what DID you and Axel do last night?"

"He raped me."

I rolled my eyes. Highly doubt it. Roxas, we _know _you like Axel. Just admit it already.

Roxas sat down on the ground, pouting like a little kid who couldn't get a cookie. Isn't that adorable? "...he said we used to do it all the time," murmured Roxas.

Seriously?! I grabbed his hands. "You guys did? Wow, you two must have been horny a lot!"

"Axel said we were, but I don't believe him." Roxas snatched his hands back.

"So what did you guys to last night? What kind of sex did you guys have?" I asked. I asked more questions. The more and more I asked, the more and more my questions got detailed. You guys try and figure out what I asked. And the more and more I asked, the redder Roxas's got and the more he sunk to the ground.

"FINEFINEFINEFINEFINE!WEDIDALLTHATDAMNITANDILOVEDEVERYSECONDOFIT!" shouted Roxas. Whoa, I guess he finally cracked. Well, that's great to hear.

Sora's face was insanely pale. I turned my face to him quickly. "Suck it up and deal with it or else you'll never get any of me," I snapped. Ha, ha, ha. And you thought this was a one hundred percent yaoi fanfiction? Nope. It's...more of ninety eight percent. Not a huge difference, but whatever.

Sora's face suddenly became less pale. "Buuuuuuuut, you have to sleep with Riku first." I quickly turned back to Roxas.

"If you could marry Axel, would you?" I asked. Interesting question. I know Axel would say yes with in a millisecond. Yes, not in a second. A millisecond. Without a second thought.

"I..." hesitated Roxas. "I...would...I guess."

"For sex?"

"NO."

"Oh, I thought you loved his sex."

Roxas crossed his arms. "Love isn't about sex." Well, well, well. Roxas loves _more _than Axel's skilled hands...which are defiantly at work down the hall, judging by the scream from Riku we just heard.

Hm. Well, well, well, let's see where fate takes our favourite couples. And one controlling the fate is us; Naminé and Me. Hmph, damn it. Roxas makes me want Axel's sex.

-----------------------------------------------

Okay, yeah. XD Can't you guys see why I booted up the age rating? Yeah. I hope you guys are okay with this chapter. XP I didn't think it came out too well, but whatever. Well, some of it I did like.

And please, go visit shugotenshii's profile and read _sweet talk101_. ♥ I think it's one of the best things I have ever read! (I can't quite say fanfiction, since I hardly read any)


	5. Chapter 4

I feel as if I should thank _Hikari of the Moon_, _shugotenshii_, and _mikari_ for review this. Please people, review! I'll give you a coooookkkiiiiiieeee! ...or a cupcake. Or both if you do! You three deserve a cookie and a cupcake for reviewing.

-------------------------------------------

_**Day One, Part Two: The Fun Begins!**_

Riku and Axel came strolling back into the room. Actually, Axel came strolling into the room and Riku was limping, but whatever. Axel's face had a grin that read "Now-that-was-fun-sex" on his face. Oh, really now? Was it more fun than screwing Roxy? Oh well, we'll find out soon enough.

"How was it?" I asked.

"He's pretty good for a beginner," commented Axel. Well, that's good to hear. "But he's not as good as me," he added. Pfft, I _know _he's not as good as you. Okay...so I don't really know. But I want to know.  
Naminé walked back into the room shortly after my thought. She smiled as she held the DVD in her hand. She handed it to me and I quickly threw it in a drawer.

"Okay, Riku. Show us what Axel has taught you!" I said, pointing to Sora.

Riku didn't respond. Damn it, Riku. Respond. RESPOND. You know you want to get down Sora's pants. Oh, so _now _you respond. But that's a nice way to start, by pouncing on Sora. And thank the Greek Gods once again for having Naminé having the camera rolling.

"Cut!" I shouted. I walked over to my other video camera and began recording the two. I looked over at my blonde Nobody.

"Why don't you take Axel and Roxas to the guest room?" Naminé better record their converstation. I want to see if anything about Axel and Riku comes up.

Axel quickly snatched a kiss from Roxas before dragging him out of the room. Naminé followed behind.

And now. Time for some Sora and Riku action!

"Okay, Riku. You can continue."

"B-b-but Kairi!" stuttered Sora. I just giggled. Sora, Sora, Sora.

"Don't you remember our deal?" I asked. "You can get it on with me if you get it on with Riku first."

Sora pouted. "But I don't want Riku."

"But he learned from the best."

"I don't care. Kairi, I'd rather...do..._it_...with you."

Uh, no you don't. I stomped up to him and slapped his face. "YOU'RE DOING RIKU! RIKU'S DOING YOU! YOU'LL ENJOY IT. THEN YOU CAN ENJOY ME." And I stomped back to the camera. "Now, get it on right now or else I'll hate you forever."

Sora looked as if he was about to cry. And my heart sunk. But not enough to give in and make him not have sex with Riku. And suddenly, Sora had a determined look on his face. "J-just do it."

Riku smirked. And began stripping. Mmm. What. A. Hot. BODY. Damn, has he been working out? Ahem, anyway...he had finally gotten completely undressed. Am I allowed to make a comment about his lower half? I _really _want to...but I'm not. You guess what I'm _not _trying to stare at.

Riku quickly took off Sora's shirt. He slowly undid the what seemed to be fifty trillion buckles on Sora's pants.

As Riku finished his (amazing) work, he placed his lips on top of Sora's. Whiched seemed relcutant to give in. Sora's body totally looked tense. Riku's hands slowly massaged Sora's lower half as Sora's lips gave in. Ooooo! I can't wait to see where this goes!

★☆★

...I'm surprised I'm not dead yet at the number of nosebleeds I have just had these past heavenly thirty minutes. Naminé and I leaned into the computer screen, watching the recording we've taken. And I'm getting horny just _watching _all of this. AXEL, DAMN IT. GIVE ME SOME OF THAT! His sex with Roxas looked quite tasty. Too bad you can't see it...yet.

"These are bound to be best sellers." Naminé nodded in agreement. With both giggled liked the villians usually do as we began ripping the footage to the computer.

"Hey, Kairi?"

"Hm?"

Naminé's fingers walked their way up my leg. "Um...would you like to?"

"To...what?"

"Um..." Naminé's face turned red. She grabbed her sketchbook. She was shaking for some odd reason. I wonder what's wrong.

She slowly flipped through the pages. Her face turned redder. Um...Naminé...tell me what's wrong, please?

She turned the picture to me. My eyes widened. How did I forget about the yuri fanboys and girls?!

I leaned in close to her face and gave my blonde Nobody a kiss on the lips. "Sure, why not?" I replied, getting ready to kiss her once again.


	6. Chapter 5

_**Where did Naminé learn how to? Axel? And...OMG. A...date...with Axel? **_

Naminé smacked her lips against mine once more, with more force. Which kind of hurt, but I didn't mind. Something began...gleaming in her eyes. Hm...wonder what she's thinking? OW! And that answers my question.

"That hurt!" I shouted, in reply to her shoving me to the ground. She began unzipping my dress, ripped off my shirt (not quite literally...), and she took off my panties (which are quite awesome, by the way. They read: KAIRI'S PANTIES; STEAL AND FEEL THE WRATH OF MY KEYBLADE!...of course, you really didn't need to know that). Then she began stripping herself. And I began feel quite hot. I was feeling horny.

Naminé practically threw herself on top of me. Her lips began running down from the side of my hair and down my neck. Her hands and fingers practically moved in-sync.

...Naminé. I love you and your little hot body. Did you get that from me?

★☆★

Lemme tell you something. _She knows how to screw_. Damn it, why didn't we record it?! Oh well...we probably will, next time. I can't even put how I felt into words. _Sigh_. We need to do that again. But first...I want some Axel!

"Hey, Naminé?"

"Hm?"

"...nevermind." I'm not even going to mention Axel.

★☆★

Naminé had edited all the videos and put them up for sale on our website last night. Of course, we put preview clips, for people to drool over. ...we need some softcore. Ew. I don't want softcore. But we want the younger fans to buy stuff from us too.

And we actually gotten some e-mails. A few of them were disgusted (well, f-you, assholes) with the website. We just rolled our eyes and deleted them. And some of them...wanted to buy them. Ho-ho-ho-ho! We e-mailed them back, replying we'll get the videos to them ASAP. I know, I know. They love me.

★☆★

"Hey Kairi," greeted Axel.

"Hi," I replied, trying to look sexy. (Am I? Am I? I sure feel sexy!)

"What did you call me here for?"

I hooked around his arm. "I wanted to go shopping at the mall with you!" Yeah. I know _all _of you are absolutely confused about where this is going. Just continue on reading.

Axel stared at me, giving me one of those usual "WTF?" looks everyone gives me nowadays.

I shot him a smile (which was probably a smirk to him) and replied back to the look with "You'll see."

I began dragging him. Which he didn't want to go obviously, but _he'll love where we're going_. Like, honest to gods he will be! (Oh why, oh why did I ever hate him?)

★☆★

"It's over here!" I said, with a huge (or at least, it felt huge) smile on my face. I dragged him in front of a store. Yes, a store. Which was called "MAKE ME PRETTIE". Oh, don't you just love that name?

"...why are we here?" he asked.

Ha. He'll love this. I dragged him inside the store. "I always come here."

"But why did you bring me here?"

I smirked. Hm...lemme tell you Axel. You keep interrupting me...

"Pick out anything you want for Roxas here!" ...he clearly wasn't getting it still. I grabbed both of his hands, and I'm pretty sure my eyes were sparkling to the point of being brighter than whatever the brightest star is called. "Let's make Roxas crossdress!"

Axel paused to think for a second. Before an evil smile came across his face. "Maid outfit?"

I smiled and nodded. "Go, go have fun! I can pay for all of it."

Axel shook his head. "I'll pay for it."

I shook my head in reply. "The porn is selling for a lot. _People already gave us money_."

"Already?!"

"Ha. We had online downloads. Naminé put them up just this morning." Yeah...I didn't mention that to you wonderful people early. But now you know.

I took out a credit card. "Okay. Now go crazy."

Axel's eyes gleamed. The porn videos will now be even _more _entertaining, seeing Roxas in a maid's outfit. Ooo! I hope Axel will get that leather-outside thong for Roxas. Be quite sexy, ne?

------------------------------------

Sorry that this chapter sucks. It's REALLY hard continuing off from a cliffhanger for something that has to be cut short (like...I don't go into any details about all the smut going on...XD;;;) Well, I hope you enjoyed it anyway.

And dang it people who don't review, please. Review. Or is it that you can't get past...the third chapter or something? XP Oh, I don't know. I knew this wouldn't have been a hit...none of my fanfictions are. But I must say...I have more reviews on this one than any of my other ones! Which is a good thing! I think...

And don't you guys just love Kairi's panties and what they say?


	7. Chapter 6

_**A Little Fight...what will it change? **_

"Oh, Axel," I sang, flirtatiously, I do say. I slightly smirked at him, posing against the door frame of the dressing room.

He looked over at me. His eyes raised a bit, almost in satisfaction. I was wearing a mini-mini skirt (honestly, you could see the bottom of my ass if you were behind me). A white, short sleeved, school girl-like shirt with a collar. I had tied it under my chest and left it unbuttoned. You could see a bit of my bra stick out of the sides. But hell, I don't care.

"What do you think?" I asked. I really hope he thinks it's hot.

"...would look better on Roxas."

"Yeah, but Roxas doesn't have these," I said, a bit pissed. I pointed at my boobs.

Axel stared down at them for a few seconds. He turned away. Ha, he probably couldn't come up with anything to say back.

"Do you think I should buy these?" I asked. I spun around, my skirt lifting up quite high.

"Hell yeah!" replied Axel. I let out a giggle. God, Axel is_ so _much fun to go shopping with.

★☆★

We walked out of the store, carrying like, three giants bags or something. I walked a bit closer to him. "Hey," I looked up at him by turning my head a bit upward. "You don't think you can show me some of your..._skills_?"

"For what?"

"Well," I said. I would've totally twirled my hair if I didn't have to carry some frickin' bags.

Axel frowned.

"What?"

"I'm sorry. No."

What?! Axel saying no to...to me?! What the hell?

I whipped in front of him. "What do you mean 'i'm sorry. No'?!"

"Maybe I'll fuck you when you stop being such a slut and a whore."

"Well, _sor-ry_." I snapped. Axel walked ahead of. He walked in front of me. I ran after him. "Then why did you do Riku? And Roxas?"

"Riku's not a fuckin' whore like you. That's why I did him." Axel continued to ignore me. Ugh. Maybe it's not fun shopping with him. "He'd probably be asking me to 'help' him learn to fuck Sora sooner or later anyway."

I felt my face give him a serious look. He continued on talking. "And for Roxas." He stared at me. "I love him. I want all of him."

"Oh, I thought you two were just _best friends_," I said, sounding like I was teasing and annoyed at him at the same time.

"We were. I wanted it to go farther."

"Axel, you can't love!"

"..." Axel turned his face away. His eyebrows narrowed. Oops. ...I felt my lip twitch into a frown.

"Axel, I-I'm sorry," I said.

"...it's alright." He gave out a sad sigh. "You're right."

Oh, god. Don't tell me Axel's gonna actually _cry_. Ugh. ...I'm the bad guy (or girl, should I say) here.

I gave Axel a small, soft smile. "Hey, wanna go somewhere and talk?"

"...sure."

In my mind, I clamped my fist. I am going to get Axel down my panties! And I'll take some non-hardcore pics of the fan favourite couples.

We walked out the mall's entrance. He opened his wonderful portal, so we could bring the bags back to my house.

----------------------

Sorry for not updating for months. I didn't feel like writing it. And as you can probably tell...I still didn't. XP I'm a bit rusty, so I gotta re-read the former chapters before writing chapter seven. And I think writing chapter 5 of _Kelly's Journey_ sucked all the writing life out of me (It's another fanfiction of mine (which you can read); actually, it's more of a re-write. But whatever. Either way...it was 18 pages long and sucked a lot of writing energy from me). Sorry that this chapter sucks. I didn't know what to write. Plus it doesn't help that I started writing this at 2 o'clock in the morning.

If you enjoyed it, that's great. If you didn't, that's fine. I promise to make the next chapter better!


End file.
